Madeline
by wearethewitches
Summary: Kara should trick or treat at a nursing home or children's hospital as Supergirl. Alex can be batgirl, Cat as Cat woman, meow. (( motorcyclegrrl) - {Batfamverse cont.}


a/n: funnily enough, I decided to add this to my batfamverse.

* * *

"Oh my god, that is so odd," Kara stared at Cat, who raised an eyebrow. "You look like Aunt Selina."

"Really? Well, that _is_ the point," Cat smirked slightly, before glancing at Alex. "Shouldn't that be even more odd though?"

"Nah," Alex shrugged, glancing at her phone before tucking it behind the Bat logo on her chest. "Since Barb became Oracle, I've been doing a couple of good deeds in Gotham when I visit. Astra got a flat there, with how she's working for Wayne Enterprises," she twirled a bit, cape lifting in the breeze, "This is an actual proper official costume."

"I see…" Cat muttered, before Kara clapped her hands together.

"So, the plan is to go the National City Children's Hospital on thirty-eighth, meet and greet the kids, give some healthy Halloween candy out, plus some toys, because of Health and Safety, then go back to the party at Lena's."

"I might skip out on the party if Astra hasn't turned up in National City by eight," Alex warned, "She's pregnant. And not good at texting or calling when she doesn't feel like going anywhere."

"I'll give you a lift myself if she doesn't show," Kara promised, before taking Cat's hand and jumping up and down lightly. "Come on!"

They made their way to the hospital, and to the wards, where they met rows of sick and injured kids who were in for Halloween. The nurses had hung up a few decorations – not many, to Kara's disappointment – and put on a few Halloween movies on televisions around the hospital. The younger ones were starstruck at the sight of Supergirl and (a) Batgirl, Alex lapping up the attention, but making sure not to show it.

Kara though, found herself looking at Cat, missing Carter acutely. He was with his dad in Europe, who had decided to move to Switzerland with his new wife, and asked to spend a few months with Carter. Before, he'd just go every weekend on a plane across the country to New York, or whatever city his father decided to settle in at the time, but it had been decided between the three of them that with his international move, larger spurts of time with either parent was better than crossing the Atlantic three or four times a month.

"Supergirl?" A little girl called from across the room. Kara looked over, smiling, walking over and giving her a hug, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Kasey. Do you really fly? My dad says it's all movie magic, and circus stuff."

"I really fly," Kara promised, whispering. "Watch." She stood, floating up into the air, doing a few twirls in the air, somersaulting as if she were in water. Kasey stared, starstruck, before suddenly clapping, cheering her on. "See?"

"I can see you! You can really fly!"

Kara laughed a little before floating down, glancing at the chart briefly above her bed – she had surgery in a couple of hours, apparently. "Is it safe to lift you up?" She asked her, causing Kasey to nod.

"Uh-huh, I've only got appendi- appen-"

"Appendicitis?" Cat questioned, drifting over, getting a nod from Kasey, who seemed to have come out of her shell with Kara's display. Cat looked to Kara, "It's okay, just be gentle."

Kara nodded, before grinning at Kasey and leaning over, being careful not to disturb her very much, or her IV – most likely filled with important painkillers. Then, lifting her up, she floated, head gently touching the ceiling purposefully so as to make sure she didn't bash it and break it.

"Woah…" Kasey looked down at the ground, eyes wide. Kara floated down again after a few seconds. "Aw, why're you going down?" She whined, before Kara tucked her back in under her covers.

"Sorry," she apologised, before some of the other kids called to be flown into the air. Lifting them up each in turn, Kara noted how Cat talked to some of the parents briefly before their child was lifted up, taking photos afterwards. Kara gave her a nod between two boys, and when they were finished – Alex regretfully explaining to a child who idolised the Batgirl position that she couldn't fly – they said their goodbyes, heading off.

Once in the car, Cat leant over, kissing her briefly, surprising her.

"Cat?"

"It's always makes me sad to see children in hospitals," Cat muttered, giving a small smile, "You made them happy tonight, and made sure they had something to remember – though I'm sure you ruined Halloween for them now. They'll never get a better experience." Kara flushed, before Cat started the car, Alex stating that Lucy had texted her – Astra was at the party, Maggie with her, and they had a surprise for them all.

"She says it's important, like, really important," Alex frowned. "I think I'll call her."

"Signal cuts out here," Cat provided after her call failed. "Don't worry about it – she probably just bought some adorable outfit for your spawn when she's born."

Kara laughed a little at that, and Alex's grimace, "I've got an early Christmas gift for you, for her," She revealed, causing Alex to groan.

"Just get us to the party. I'm sure it's nothing as cute as we think."

She didn't know how right she was.

Let's just say that Alura and Lucy attended next years party together, though.


End file.
